Antenna architecture is an integral part of a consumer electronics product. Housings and structural components are often made from conductive metal, which can serve as a ground for an antenna. However, antennas require nonconductive regions or other isolation to provide a good radiation pattern and signal strength. To solve this problem conventional designs include a plastic antenna window or a plastic split in a housing to separate the conductive metal. However, this approach breaks the consistent visual profile of the device, deteriorating the cosmetic appeal of the metal surface. Also, replacing metallic portions of the housing with softer materials weakens the underlying metal and uses device volume to fasten the parts together.
Therefore, what is desired is a housing for an electronic device that integrates antenna designs in a manner that is visually consistent with the cosmetic appeal of the device and that provides structural support for the device and functional support for the antenna.